The present invention relates to sawhorses, such as are used for various support tasks in carpentry or other tasks requiring elevated support of various objects or work-pieces; and, more particularly, the invention relates to a novel and advantageous support bracket for a sawhorse, for providing full collapsibility of the sawhorses, as to storage when not in use, and transport between jobs or between a job site and the equipment storage building. Certain tasks may require a partial collapsibility of the legs, i.e., only of the legs at one end of the sawhorse; and the inventive concepts provide that function and operability also.
A long-bothersome problem with sawhorses is their awkwardness of size; for conventionally and for desired variety of use they are built of an elongated central member which provides an elevated support component in the form of a spine rail, of a length of about four feet or more, which is supported at each end by a pair of outwardly-spread legs, the area between the outer extremities of the legs being usually over eight square feet.
The problem of their size is compounded by their awkward shape; and whenever they are not stored or transported with all four legs resting on the ground, one or more of their legs will be awkwardly and dangerously protruding outwardly, a hazard to persons and whatever else is in the vicinity, particularly hazardous in many storage areas where available space seems never to be big enough.
Such awkward shape and size prevents their convenient storage when not in use, and the resulting inability of storage prevents their use by many persons, who in job-tasks ideally suited for a sawhorse must go to the bother of improvising other supporting means, such as use of ladders, blocks, tables, even car fenders, etc.; and such other and makeshift arrangements have obvious disadvantages.
Thus the present invention provides a novel support bracket providing collapsibility of the sawhorse legs, and thus in effect provides and achieves a full collapsible sawhorse.